His Lady
by Dragowolf
Summary: Hot Rod is watching Kup. Kup is waiting, waiting for his Lady to finally come.


Hey everyone... wow. Its been forever since I added a story but my life has finally settled to the point where I have the drive to write again. And I'm going to activitly work on keeping it that way. I find that I get a great deal of satisfactin from writing. So I'm going to try and keep this little stress relief a big part of my life.

_**WARNING! **_This story contains lots of fluff... really a lot, a lot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing escept the plot idea, and the OC.

A/N: If you flame me I block you. If you give me suggestions for improving my writing, I thank you.

And one round of applause to my beta Lament of Meow for all her help. And one to ToaVeka for helping me find my way back to writing.

* * *

><p><strong>His Lady<strong>

There were few who knew of the old mech's past. It wasn't that he didn't talk about it; he'd talk about it at the drop of a hat. To some it seemed that at every event he'd say "this reminds me of the time…" and you'd hear some story where he was doing something amazing or knew about someone amazing. But really if you listened, really listened, these stories were just that… stories. Old retellings of things that had happened and could be looked up in history files if you looked hard enough. But you'd never hear of his history, of Kup's history. The stories of his life, of his loves, of his sparklings if he had any, you'd only hear about his military history as if all he'd ever been was a soldier, a warrior, a military bot.

But there were those who knew, he wasn't just that. He was more than that. He was more than a warrior, more than a soldier. Some knew that better than most. One of those, surprisingly to some and not so surprisingly to others, was Hot Rod. He knew more about Kup's history then anyone. Kup had raised him, taught him, and kept him as much out of trouble as anyone could. So Hot Rod felt, and in his own way knew, that he knew Kup better than anyone. Save for one bot….

Yes, there was one bot that knew Kup better than anyone, even Hot Rod. This bot, was Kup's Lady. Hot Rod wasn't sure how else to describe her. The only one who would bring Kup to his knees, the only one to lift his spirits with just a look, the only one who didn't need to say a word to him and they would have an entire conversation, the only one Kup loved without reservation. Kup's Lady, his sparkmate, his universe. Hot Rod had only met her a few times, but he'd heard everything about her. Hot Rod must be the only bot to ever hear so many of the stories about her. Kup said that was because Hot Rod was the only one who needed to hear so many stories about her. The only one who would really hear what he had to say about his Lady, his Blindfold.

This femme had captured Kup's spark so long ago the history of that time was ancient history to all alive now. Blindfold was an elegant, quiet, gossip-loving, opinionated, beautiful, strong femme who worked in the shadows, in special ops. She would come and go as she pleased or as ordered; only Kup knew where she was at all times but he kept that to himself. Hot Rod only knew she was "here and there ya nosy whipper snapper. And that's all ya need to know."

But Hot Rod really didn't mind, because just asking about her location was always a good way to get Kup to talk about her. And when he did, this far off look came onto his face, his optics got this 'love-struck' look, and a small smile came to his lips. Kup's voice wouldn't be the usual story telling voice of bravado, it would… it would be the voice of someone talking about their beloved, their soul, their universe. Hot Rod liked to think of this as Kup's true voice.

Hot Rod knew almost all the stories there were to know about Blindfold. Bar a few that Kup refused to tell the younger bot, stating only "I won't tell ya, cause there are some things I like to keep a secret. Now stop asking you nosy little brat." Hot Rod absently wondered if those would be the stories that made Kup look really bad. Maybe one day Hot Rod would get around to asking Blindfold about them. Maybe during this visit he'd get a chance to find out about those stories Kup refused to talk about. Then again, maybe not – Blindfold has proven herself to be even better than Kup at keeping secrets. Half the time you wondered just how many she had, other times you'd be convinced she didn't have a single one, no matter what that little voice in your head said to the contrary.

Hot Rod guessed the only person who knew for sure was Kup. And right now Kup couldn't be bothered by such questions, not that you could normally bother him with such questions, but right now you really couldn't bother him with such questions. His Lady was coming home.

The spaceship that was scheduled to bring Blindfold to Kup was due some time ago. If most bots had been kept waiting that long for their bond mate, they would have been passing the time by fidgeting, possibly even cursing. But not Kup, he appeared calm, just leaning against the wall, arms crossed, looking out at the sky as if the ship would appear any second. But anyone who knew him and how he looked on a day to day basis knew he was on the verge of going to find someone to shake until they made his mate appear. No matter if the poor bot did or did not have the power to make Blindfold appear.

Hot Rod had learned some time ago that when you were waiting for Blindfold you watched Kup. Nothing else was a better measure of how far away Blindfold was then Kup. When she was still far away, Kup was tense and a scowl seemed to be fixed on his face. When she was just a little ways away and you could see the ship, Kup relaxed and a small smile appeared on his face. His arms which had been crossed over his chest fell to his sides, his posture betraying his eagerness for the ship to be at the docking station. When the ship had docked, Kup was already moving to the doors and was waiting at the bottom when they started to open.

And when the doors opened, there she was. Blindfold, the femme who had captured the spark of one of the oldest, toughest, most respected soldiers in all of Cybertron. She would stand there, her staff in one hand, the other hanging loosely by her side, her doorwings fluttering behind her, her visor covering her unseeing optics seeming to focus on Kup and Kup alone. Hot Rod was sure that Blindfold must be the only femme who could make running down a landing ramp look so elegant, let alone the leap into her mech's arms. No matter how fragile Kup might look or how injured Kup was, he would always catch her and twirl her around once, causing her to laugh that musical laugh of hers, before setting her down and touching his forehead to hers. At once they both seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck, a look of peace on both of their smiling faces.

Anyone who saw this moment between the two sparkmates almost always felt like intruders. As if they were seeing something so… private, so beautiful they had to look away. Not that the couple would have noticed, for that one moment there was nothing, nothing but them. For most bots there would have been cat calls, or some other suggestive yelling going on. But not these two, anyone who saw them together for those first few moments would only stare, some dreaming of one day being in the two old bots' place with their own loved one, some wondering how they made it work, and others… others wondered how such a beautiful couple could exist in such an ugly universe.

The spell would always be broken when Kup and Blindfold separated their foreheads and looked around them. Kup lazily scowling at everyone while Blindfold just smiled as if she knew exactly what everyone was thinking. Hot Rod half heartedly wondered if she did. That was the moment that the whistles started, and the cat calls and the cries for "get a room." Kup would snort at the antics of the young bots and complain about youngsters, Blindfold would just lean against Kup's shoulder, her arm around his waist laughing softly. Hot Rod wondered if everyone noticed that Kup's arm was around her shoulders. Hot Rod also wondered if everyone noticed that standing next to Blindfold, Kup was... true.

With her beside him, Kup had a new bounce in his step, his head held higher, and his mood lighter whenever she came to visit. As the war progressed, the visits became fewer and shorter as each had different lives to lead, different places they were needed most. But for the time that Kup stood beside Blindfold, he was a living, happy bot, a bot with a thousand stories, a hundred opinions at least, a bot who could lead a whole army if someone let him, a bot who would go to the Pit and back for the femme beside him. If she asked, Hot Rod was sure that Kup would do all that and more for her, but Hot Rod was just as sure that Blindfold would do the same for Kup. In fact, he knew that Blindfold would do anything for "her Mech."

* * *

><p>I really hope you liked it! Sorry if Kup or Roddy didn't seem very in character. I've alway through of Roddy as being a little more thoughtful on the inside and just having the issue of the lack of a brain to mouth filter andor still lacking the ability to think before he opens his mouth.

Please review! But no flames please.


End file.
